La baignoire
by HaruKuro
Summary: Sherlock a envie d'un bain. John croit que ce n'est qu'une envie passagère. Raté ! Attention lemon.


**Attention ! Cette fiction est à caractère érotique. Les personnes n'appréciant pas le slash et les actes sexuels sont donc prévenues en conséquence.**

**Pour les autres : bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**La baignoire**

-Je veux une baignoire.

John releva la tête de son journal, un sourcil haussé en signe de curiosité. Quelle était donc la nouvelle préoccupation de Sherlock ? Il n'avait pas eu d'enquête depuis huit jours et le médecin savait qu'au bout de trois le détective commençait déjà à s'ennuyer.

-Une... baignoire ? lança John en recommençant sa lecture, la surprise passée.

Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé d'une façon fort peu habituelle. Son dos reposait là où ses fesses auraient dû se trouver, ses pieds étaient plaqués contre le mur et les boucles brunes frottaient par moment le parquet sale. Il portait son peignoir bleu, signe avant coureur qu'il n'allait pas sortir aujourd'hui et qu'il allait tourner dans le salon comme un lion en cage lorsqu'il ne serait plus installé aussi bizarrement sur le canapé.

-Et pourquoi veux-tu une baignoire, Sherlock ? demanda John après une minute de silence, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse s'il ne posait pas la question.

Il connaissait bien son ami : lorsqu'il avait une nouvelle invention en tête, il voulait en faire profiter tout le monde. Être au centre de l'attention était son péché mignon.

-J'en ai assez de prendre des douches.

-Tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour se payer le luxe de s'en procurer une, de demander à une entreprise de l'installer, de faire appel à un plombier pour changer le système de plomberie et de payer chaque litre d'eau que nous utiliserions pour la remplir, déclara platement John en tournant la page de son quotidien. Et puis je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains.

-J'ai envie de prendre un bain.

Sherlock avait joint ses mains sous son menton comme une prière mais le blond n'était pas idiot : Sherlock Holmes se fichait pas mal de la religion. Il utilisait ce signe pour se concentrer ou pour se détendre.

-Et ça te prend aussi soudainement, ce genre de choses ?

John continuait de lire le journal sans se préoccuper du regard perçant de son colocataire sur lui.

-Pourquoi ? Cela te gêne-t-il ?

-Oh ! non, non. Mais c'est... soudain, répéta John en relevant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sherlock. Je veux dire, tu n'as jamais dit auparavant que tu souhaitais un... bain.

-Eh bien j'en veux un maintenant.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à madame Hudson si, dans sa salle de bain, il y a une baignoire.

-J'y ai déjà pensé.

Il y eut un court silence.

-Et ?

-Et, si elle a effectivement une baignoire, et que j'ai de nouveau envie de prendre un bain, il va falloir que je trouve une autre solution que d'utiliser à chaque fois celle de madame Hudson, dit Sherlock en détachant soigneusement les mots. Je ne vais pas profiter des bons soins de cette pauvre femme, sinon c'est moi qui lui serait redevable à la fin.

John eut un sourire amusé en entendant l'énoncé du brun.

-Tu as peur d'être redevable envers madame Hudson ?

-Je l'ai été une fois, pas deux. Et ce n'est pas de la peur, John, c'est juste de la précaution. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est capable de me faire faire...

La mine du détective se fit plus pâle, plus sombre et il donna l'impression de se refermer sur lui-même l'espace de quelques secondes. Cependant il reprit vite les rênes de l'impassibilité et se réinstalla confortablement, toujours la tête en bas, ses orteils se pliant et se dépliant dans un rythme régulier.

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu prendre aussi soudainement un bain ? interrogea John et il vit un sourire en coin se dessiner sur les lèvres de son colocataire. Mon Dieu ne me dis pas que c'est encore une de tes expériences malsaines sur comment le corps humain réagit face à tel ou tel phénomène !

-Mh, effectivement, je n'y avais pas pensé, merci John.

Le sourire se fit plus grand, ce qui inquiéta davantage le médecin.

-Tu n'y avais pas pensé... ? Mais alors à quoi tu as pensé, sincèrement ?

-Sincèrement ?

Souplement, le brun remit sa tête à l'endroit, pivota son corps en un instant pour avoir les pieds sur terre et se leva gracieusement pour se retrouver la seconde d'après, d'une grande enjambée, aux côtés de John.

Il se pencha en avant, le dévisageant avec son éternel sourire plaqué aux lèvres, et John se sentit très mal à l'aise.

-Je me demande quel effet je ressentirai de me laver en même temps que toi.

-On l'a déjà fait dans la douche ! protesta le blond faiblement.

-Et ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que cela fait de prendre un bain à deux ?

Le souffle de Sherlock se répandait sur le visage de John et ses joues s'embrasaient comme un feu de cheminée.

-C'est... C'est que...

-Oui ? Tu peux être plus... explicite ?

Il sentit ses oreilles brûler intensément. Il détestait lorsque Sherlock prenait sa voix suave, sensuelle, si basse et si rauque qui faisait démarrer au quart de tour son pauvre petit cœur.

Le détective frôla ses lèvres pour se retirer aussitôt, narquois.

-J'attends, John. Je t'ai connu plus... expressif.

-Sherlock, il... Il n'est que dix heures du matin, souffla le médecin, tremblant.

Oh ! comme il détestait se sentir aussi faible devant le brun.

Et dire que la discussion était totalement banale au début... Comment avait-il pu croire que Sherlock puisse avoir envie d'un simple bain sans une quelconque idée derrière la tête ?

L'homme en question se redressa un tout petit peu, un sourcil haussé en signe d'attente.

-Tu... Tu en as vraiment envie ? Maintenant je veux dire ?

Sherlock acquiesça et s'empara des lèvres de John dans un long et très langoureux baiser. John se sentit vaincu, passa une main dans les boucles brunes et rapprocha le corps de son homme plus près. Ce qu'il appréciait plus que le thé matinal, les courses-poursuites dans Londres, les pull-over tricotés main, les grasses matinées tous les dimanches, c'était bel et bien les baisers de son détective privé. Il laissa la langue de son doux coéquipier passer sur ses lèvres et s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Oh ! Dieu ! que le goût de Sherlock était délicieux.

-Oui, John, gronda Sherlock en se rapprochant le plus près possible tout en relevant son médecin personnel. Maintenant.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que madame Hudson soit très heureuse que l'on fasse _ça_ dans sa baignoire, soupira l'autre en se sentant partir, les mains du brun caressant son dos sous sa chemise rouge. C'est assez... impoli.

-Si elle nous autorise à l'utiliser et que l'on fait _ça_ pendant qu'elle est absente, mon cher, elle n'en saura rien du tout.

-Même, Sherlock, ça me... Ça va me perturber ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir la regarder en face sans penser à ce qu'on aura fait dans sa salle de bain !

Le brun parut s'en moquer totalement, vu l'attention qu'il portait à la gorge découverte de John.

-Je vais lui demander ce qu'il en est. Attends-moi.

Un dernier baiser, puis Sherlock s'était déjà enfui comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Ce qui était le cas, probablement. John se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, les jambes en coton, un bourdonnement ténu mais régulier envahissant son crâne. _Je te hais, Sherlock, toi et tes capacités à me rendre fou !_

Une cavalcade dans les escaliers et l'homme de ses pensées était dans le salon, un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres, comme un gamin à qui l'on aurait accepté de lui donner ce qu'il attendait depuis très longtemps. John rougit de nouveau, pensant une seconde à ses pauvres fesses avant de sourire gentiment à son amant.

-Elle a accepté ?

-Non !

John perdit de sa superbe.

-Pardon ?

-Non, elle n'a pas pu accepter car elle n'a pas de baignoire, déclara Sherlock en se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de John. Mais elle m'a donné une excellente suggestion pour compenser le manque de baignoire !

_Madame Hudson, qu'avez-vous donc dit à ce monstre ? _songea le blond avec horreur et désespoir.

-Oh ! ne prends pas cet air catastrophé, grommela le détective en faisant une moue agacée d'enfant contrarié. Elle m'a conseillé d'aller emprunter celle de sa voisine qui est absente en ce moment. Elle lui a laissé les clefs ! N'est-ce pas formidable ?

L'air ravi de Sherlock ne fit que pâlir davantage John.

-Sherlock... souffla-t-il mais un baiser lui coupa la parole.

-Allez ! Je vais chercher les serviettes et on y va de ce pas !

-Mais non, enfin ! s'écria le médecin en lui retenant le poignet. Sherlock c'est encore pire que de vouloir le faire dans la salle de bain de madame Hudson !

-Pardon ?

-Le faire dans celle d'une inconnue, ça ne se fait pas !

Le sourire du brun s'envola aussi aisément que de la cendre posée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

-Ça me ferait énormément plaisir de le faire avec toi dans une baignoire, Sherlock, mais ça me gêne trop de le faire dans celle de quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas, dit John en baissant la tête.

-Elle n'en saura rien. Et puis nous n'avons jamais vu cette voisine de madame Hudson, alors je ne vois pas en quoi cela puisse être gênant.

-Mais c'est une question de respect, Sherlock !

Ce dernier soupira très longuement et regarda l'extérieur de leur appartement un moment avant de baisser les épaules, abdiquant.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il avec lassitude. Tant pis.

-Désolé de te décevoir Sherlock.

La mine attristée de John donna un petit sourire au détective et il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, enroulant ses bras autour de son médecin préféré.

-Tant pis pour la baignoire. Par contre je veux une compensation.

-Une... compensation, répéta John avec une crispation dans tout le corps.

-Exactement. Tu m'as gâché mon plaisir, je veux un remboursement.

Là, John eut tout à fait raison d'avoir peur pour son postérieur délicat. Il releva des yeux effrayés vers Sherlock et son sourire de prédateur.

-Et... quel serait ce remboursement ? demanda d'une petite voix le blond.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de te voir menotter aux barreaux de mon lit, répondit doucereusement le plus grand en regardant distraitement les cheveux plus ou moins coiffés de son compagnon. D'après les informations rien d'anormal ne s'est produit à Londres au cours de la nuit donc je peux parfaitement passer la journée enfermé ici, avec toi, sans que Lestrade ou Mycroft ne vienne nous déranger.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? dit d'une voix blanche le malheureux.

-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à ne pas l'être ?

Manifestement, non. Et John ne put pas protester, la bouche vorace de Sherlock fut sur la sienne en un quart de seconde. Elle le dévorait, l'affaiblissait, et le conduisait vers un monde merveilleux où plus rien n'avait d'importance à part Sherlock.

Ni une, ni deux, il se retrouva sur le lit, la chemise en moins, le t-shirt en vrac et le pantalon déboutonné. Sherlock referma la porte de sa chambre avec un air calme et serein du parfait petit détective inoffensif. Mais son sourire diabolique eut raison de de briser cette délicate image.

Il fondit sur John tel un rapace sur sa proie, l'embrassa tant et si bien que l'ancien soldat poussa un grognement désireux.

Click.

Un sourcil se haussa et le brun releva la tête, lâchant les lèvres meurtries de son doux assistant, pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'acier qui enlaçait son poignet.

-Avoue que tu as laissé les menottes sous ton oreiller dans l'unique but que ce soit _toi_ qui te retrouve enchainer aux barreaux de ton propre lit, lâcha dans un soupir le médecin avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit simplement Sherlock en tirant un peu sur l'anneau glacé. Tu me laisses m'allonger ou je dois faire le prisonnier récalcitrant ?

-Allonge-toi, ce sera moins pénible pour nous deux.

-Certes. Néanmoins ce sera moins drôle.

-Pour une fois, glissa suavement John entre deux baisers, laisse-toi simplement faire Sherlock.

Le détective obéit docilement et se coucha sur le dos sans protester, capturant la bouche de John tandis que celui-ci attachait l'autre extrémité des menottes autour du poignet libre du brun. La chaîne reliant les deux anneaux se trouvait derrière un barreau du lit. Sherlock Holmes se trouvait entre les mains de son tendre John Watson.

-Promis, Sherlock : lorsque Mycroft nous invitera de nouveau dans sa maison de campagne, on profitera de sa baignoire autant de fois que tu le voudras, souffla le blond en embrassant le cou de son amant. Ton envie de bain m'a contaminé.

-Ravi que ce soit le cas, marmonna le prisonnier en se cambrant légèrement. J'aurais peut-être dû retirer mon peignoir et le t-shirt.

-Non, je trouve que ça te donne un air plus... soumis, avec.

Le sourire malicieux de John en tira un plus tendre à Sherlock et celui-ci disparut dans un baiser tumultueux.

-John...

Le soupir du détective consultant donna un méchant frisson à l'appelé. Comme il aimait la façon dont Sherlock murmurait son prénom. Si langoureux, si fort, si rauque...

-Enlève-moi le pantalon ! gémit l'attaché en tirant sur ses menottes.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me donner des ordres, le taquina le médecin en grignotant un téton.

-John... !

-Oh ! ça ne sert à rien de grogner comme ça.

Ses mains allaient et venaient sur le torse en partie dénudé du plus grand. Il adorait le parcourir en long, en large et en travers. Si mince et pourtant si résistant.

-Ah !

-Je te connais plus expansif, murmura John en se redressant un peu pour retirer ses vêtements superflus. Et plus expressif, aussi.

-J-John...

-De quoi as-tu besoin, Sherlock ?

-Je te veux.

Sherlock avait toujours dit sans détour ce qu'il voulait. John avait appris à faire avec. Il avait été peu étonné de voir ce trait de caractère s'exacerber au lit et en était même ravi. Il aimait la voix de Sherlock. Il adorait son timbre bas, le sifflement, le grognement, le petit cri à moitié mangé sur le début ou sur la fin, le gémissement étouffé dans un baiser ou sur la peau moite, le ton rauque et enroué quand il avait trop crié son prénom.

Il embrassa la gorge tout en attrapant la bouteille de lubrifiant au pied du lit. Plusieurs fois ils avaient fait sans et John se souvenait très précisément de la douleur de ses fesses le lendemain matin.

Il se plaça au-dessus de Sherlock, s'abaissa doucement après s'être préparé lui-même sous le regard brûlant du prisonnier et pinça les lèvres.

Mon Dieu que c'était bon...

Il entendit le soupir d'extase de Sherlock, le vit fermer les yeux de bonheur et haleter lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui. Le liquide froid se mêlait à la chaleur corporelle qui bouillonnait dans l'antre de John. C'était divin. John se redressa, pesant sur ses genoux, et retomba lentement sur le bas-ventre de son colocataire et compagnon de lit.

Ce simple mouvement leur arracha un soupir de plaisir qui résonna dans la chambre.

-John ! balbutia le détective en tirant sur l'acier.

Le médecin se pencha en avant, embrassa longuement son amant avant de diriger une main tremblante sur la table de chevet. Il attrapa le petit morceau de métal, le dirigea vers les menottes et l'inséra dans la petite serrure.

Les bras de Sherlock vinrent l'enlacer puissamment. Les hanches se levèrent et s'abaissèrent plus vite. John perdit toute raison en se laissant aller contre le torse luisant de transpiration du brun.

-John, John, John.

Le rythme accéléra encore.

Un élan de plaisir intense. Le corps s'agita de spasmes orgasmiques.

-En-Encore, bégaya John en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Sherlock !

De nouveau ce point au fond de lui fut touché par la chair de son tendre amant.

-Sh-Sherlock !

-John...

Le corps qui se tend. Les bouches qui s'embrassent avec violence et passion.

Délivrance.

Les respirations sifflantes remplissaient la pièce. Quelques ratés, ici et là. Les cœurs battaient dans un rythme bouleversant. Le couple se tenait là, allongé sur le lit, encore uni.

-Ça va John ? soupira Sherlock en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

-Oui... Oui, ça va. Juste... Juste besoin d'un bon bain.

Les sourires éclairaient leurs visages fatigués mais heureux.


End file.
